You're worth everything I have
by Trish-Is-Mine
Summary: John Cena is excited after defending his title at Wrestlemania 22. He wants to spend time with his girlfriend after its over but she is upset after her lost and thinks that they should breakup. What is John going to do? John x Trish!


Author's note- Here's the one-shot I promised! It has been on my computer for awhile and I think I should post it before Backlash! LOL! I'm still working on my other two stories so those chapters will be up in awhile! I also have some other Trish/John one-shots coming up! I'm falling I n love with Trish the more I see her! LOL! I don't own anyone! **Reader's Please Review!**

** You're worth everything I have**

"Here is your winner and still the WWE champion…John Cena" Lillian announced as the ref handed John his title back. John cheered as the crowd booed him. He just retained the title back at the biggest pay per view all year for the WWE.

He successfully defended his title against Triple H and was still the champion of the world. All he wanted to do was to go back to his hotel room and be with his girl friend Trish Stratus.

"Congratulations on the win" John turned around to see Randy Orton. He smiled and did his secret handshake with him.

"Yeah…It was a tough fight between me and Triple H but I did it." John said as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah…So what is the champ planning to do now?" Randy asked as he was gathering some of his things.

"I think I am just going to relax tonight with Trish" He said as a smile appeared on his face.

"Wow…You most love her a lot" Randy said as he started to laugh his head off. John just glared at him.

"Shut up…By the way have you seen her anywhere" John asked.

"Nope…Go look in the woman's locker room…She's probably in there" Randy said as he finished gathering his things.

"Okay…Thanks man…See you later" John said as he started to jog to the woman's locker room. He passed other superstars along the way as he made it to her locker room. He then knocked on the door and listened as someone came and answered it.

"Well hello John…Here to see me" Maria said seductively as she ran her finger along John's chest. John just looked at her weirdly.

"Uh…No…Just wondering if Trish was here…So is she" John said a little annoyed by Maria. Ever since that backstage kiss on Raw, she has been trying to make a move on him. Unfortunately for her, John was in love with another woman named Trish Stratus.

"What do you see in that slut anyways…Why have her…When you can have me" Maria said as she moved a little closer to John. John backed away as he saw Victoria appear from behind.

"Maria…Don't you have a test to pass or something" Victoria smiled as Maria glared at her.

"I did pass one test and I got a 52" She said as she smirked at Victoria. John and Victoria just rolled their eyes as they listened to that comment.

"Great Job…Did you get a sticker" Victoria said as John held in his laughter.

"Yes…So John…Ignore Victoria…She is the dumbest one in the locker room…Everyone knows that…I got to go but I will see you around" Maria said as she winked at John. She walked by as Victoria glared at her.

"Dumb one…I am totally smarter than her" Victoria said as she started to laugh.

"Thanks" John said.

"Your welcome…So what do you want?" She asked as she looked at John.

"Oh…Have you seen Trish? I've been looking for her everywhere and I can't find her" he said.

"She went back to your hotel room…She got a ride with Torrie…She was really upset when she lost to Mickie tonight" she said as she noticed the look on John's face.

"Oh…she was supposed to wait for me" he said a little upset.

"You really love her" Victoria said as she saw the smile on John's face.

"Yeah…I even bought an engagement ring…I'm going to ask her to marry me in a couple of weeks" he said as he started to blush. Victoria's eyes widened as she started to squeal.

"Oh my god…You're going to ask her to marry you…Yes…If she says yes I am totally the maid of honor" Victoria said as John glared at her.

"If she says yes…Thanks for the vote of confidence Vic" John said as Victoria smiled.

"No problem…What are really good friends for anyways" She said as John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…But what happens if she says no" John said as Victoria looked at him.

"I am pretty sure she loves you to John…Don't worry about it…Anyway I know right now she is really upset about losing her title because she works so hard for this company…I think she really needs you right now to make her happy" Victoria said as John smiled.

"Yeah…I am going to go…See you later Vic" John said as he jogged to his locker room. He was going to pack up his things and head back to the hotel. Right now he just wanted to be with Trish. He packed his things and headed to his rental car before being stopped by some fans.

"Oh my god…it's John Cena" John turned around to see two female fans. The looked like they were in their teens and handed some pictures for him to sign and he signed then.

"Here yeah go ladies" John said as he handed the pictures back to the girls.

"Are you dating Maria because you two would look hot together" The brunette asked.

"No…John and Torrie are hotter" The blonde protested as they were getting into an argument.

"Ladies…I am dating neither…I am actually dating Trish Stratus" John said as he smiled proudly. The two girls gave him a disgusted look.

"Yuck…Trish" The girls said in unison. John just smirked at them and started to chuckle.

"Yup…Got to go…The champ needs his rest" John said as he got in his car and drove off. He made it back to his hotel and went to the elevator. He got in and traveled to his floor and went straight to his room.

"Trish" He called out as he entered their hotel room. The champ always got the giant suite so he and Trish could have a big room. When he heard no answer he started to get worried.

"Trish" He yelled again as he searched for her. He then decided to check their bedroom to see if she was there.

"Trish…Are you here?" He asked as he entered his bedroom. The room was dark except for the light of the moon shining through my windows. He then saw a tiny dark figure lying in their bed. He knew it was her.

"Trish…I've been looking for you everywhere" John exclaimed as he entered the bedroom.

"John…Go away" Trish said as John was a little shocked at what she said. John could hear that she was crying under the covers and new she was really upset about something.

"What? Why" John said as he sat beside her.

"Go away…I want to be by myself" Trish said as John was a little hurt.

"But Trish I want to help you because I love you" John said a frown on his face.

"Well maybe I don't love you…John why the hell are you here…Why won't you get the fuck away from me" Trish said without thinking. Trish loved John but sometimes stupid stuff just comes out of her mouth when she is upset. A dagger went through John's heart when he heard what she said. He felt tears run down his face at her words and quickly got up.

"Oh…Okay…Well I'll be on the couch if you need me" John said as Trish heard the hurt in his voice. Trish never heard or saw John cry the whole time they were together and she felt more tears go down her face because of it. She quickly got up and walked out of the bedroom and saw John sitting with a shiny and silver thing in his hands.

"John…" Trish said.

"What?" He asked a little upset.

"John…I'm sorry…I shouldn't of said that" Trish said as John turned around with tears that shined in the moon light falling down his face.

"No…Don't worry you told me your true feelings and I want you to be honest with me" John said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm not being honest with you than…There is some things I need to tell you" Trish said as John looked at her.

"What?" John asked nervously.

"I love you…But I can't be with you" Trish said as John looked at her.

"Why not?" John said a little confused.

"I cant live my life with people hating me…All the woman backstage give me dirty looks and calls me a slut because I'm with you…Then there are the autograph sessions…Do you know how many people called me the destruction of John Cena or the WWE whore…It really hurts me…So I thinks its better for everyone if we break up" Trish said as she cried.

"For everyone…What about you and me…It might make everyone happy but it will still kill you and me" John protested as Trish looked down.

"But…" Trish started before John cut her off.

"There are no buts about it…I would give up this job, my music and my movie…Just to be with you" John said as Trish looked at him.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because I love you to much to let you go" John said as Trish smiled.

"Really?" Trish asked as John smiled.

"Yeah" John said as Trish ran to him and kissed him.

"I love you" Trish said as she broke away from him.

"I love you to" John said as Trish smiled. John all of a sudden got an idea.

"Trish this was supposed to be given to you in a couple of weeks but to prove our love I want to give it to you now" John said as he got down onto one knee. He pulled out the shiny thing and it was an engagement ring.

"Oh my god" Trish said as tears started to run down her face.

"Trish…I love you with ally my heart…Nothing will ever tear us up because I love you…I want you to make me the most happy man in the world…Will you marry me?" John said as Trish smiled.

"Yes" was the only thing she said as he slid the ring on her finger. He jumped up and kissed her.

"I love you" He said once again as Trish smiled.

"I love you to" She said as the two kissed.

"Trish Cena…Patricia Cena…Which one should I go with" Trish said as John smiled.

"As long as it has Cena at the end…I'm happy" John said as Trish laughed. The two were left knowing that their love can overcome any problems in their lives.

_ The end!_


End file.
